The following line passes through point $(1, -4)$ : $y = -\dfrac{13}{6} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(1, -4)$ into the equation gives: $-4 = -\dfrac{13}{6} \cdot 1 + b$ $-4 = -\dfrac{13}{6} + b$ $b = -4 + \dfrac{13}{6}$ $b = -\dfrac{11}{6}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{11}{6}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{13}{6} x - \dfrac{11}{6}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(1, -4)$